Mikhlaf
General Information Shia|rank = Duchy|capital = Asir (386) (1350-1627, 1728-1801) Jazan (2537) (1801-1802, 1803 - September 9, 1818) |culture = Hejazi (Arabic)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|development = Start: 13}} is a Shia Hejazi iqta located in the Tihama al-Yemen and Asir areas, Arabia region, Near East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Hundred Years War' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Sunni in 1350 the iqta borders fellow Shia countries ( east and southeast), Sunni countries ( south, northeast and northwest) and the waters of the Dahlak Archipelago (Red Sea area, Arabian Sea region) southwest. will be annexed by the in 1627, released from the , gaining cores, in 1728, annexed by Sunni in 1802, released from in 1803 and finally annexed by Sunni on September 9, 1818 never appearing on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Mikhlaf" on-file. See also: Najd, Yemen, San'a, Hadhramaut, Rassids, Aden, Mahra, Najran, Medina, Dawasir, Hejaz Decisions Adopt Mamluk Government * Requirement(s): ** Is an Iqta ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Has not enacted Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Administrative Technology at least 42 ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Qahirah (361) ** Own any province in Region(s): Egypt, Arabia, Mashriq, Maghreb or Horn of Africa * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Qahirah (361) ** Obtain new missions ** Current ruler will die ** Current heir will die ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Change government to a Monarchy *** Enact Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can adopt Mamluk Ideas and Traditions ** Gain permanent claim on region(s): Egypt Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Arabian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** -15.0% Land Attrition * Ambition: ** +1.00 Land Leader Shock * Ideas: ** Indian Ocean Trade: *** +15.0% Trade Steering ** Arabian Horses: *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost *** +25.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability ** Land of the Prophet: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Spreading the Prophet's Word: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Bedouin Traders: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Clan Loyalties: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Arabia: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Near East countries Category:The Hundred Years War Category:Present Day Category:Shia countries Category:Hejazi countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Duchy (Rank)